Suspension cables used for construction, especially for suspension bridges, have long been provided with plastic casings for protection against corrosion. However, it has been suggested that plastic casings do not withstand harmful atmospheric influences for a sufficiently long time, especially in crowded urban or industrial areas. Plastic covers also do not have sufficient resistance against ultraviolet rays. With a significant number of older suspension and structural edifices, the existing plastic-covered cables are now ready for reconditioning.
Reconditioning by providing the cable with a metal casing in the form of a tight pipe of a corrosion-resistant material surrounding the cable offers an essentially permanent protection for suspension cables or guy wires. However, ends are not free with built-in cable construction in already existing suspension wires of edifices. Thus, it is not possible to fit pipe casings in existing construction.